junglebookfandomcom-20200222-history
Masked-cub Rider Shinobi
Rentaro Kagura View source Share Icon-zi-o This article is about a/an Rider in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Rentaro Kagura Zi-O (2019) Rider Time (2022) Zi-O (2019) Rider Time (2022) Kamen Rider Shinobi Gender: Male Aliases: Kamen Rider Shinobi Another Shinobi Series: Kamen Rider Zi-O Motif: Ninja, Shuriken, Kunai, Stickers, Frog (Kamen Rider Shinobi) Nukenin, Shuriken, Yokai, Skull (Another Shinobi) Rider Type: Hero (as Shinobi, in future), Ally (current) Villain/Monster (as Another Shinobi, former) Affiliation: Another Riders (as Another Shinobi) Homeworld: Earth First Appearance: Happy New Woz 20191 Last Appearance: TBA Number of Episode Appearances: 2 (Zi-O) TBA (Specials) Full list of appearances Actor: Hideya Tawada Kamen Rider Shinobi Another Shinobi Shinobi Driver Another Ridewatch Shinobi Driver Another Ridewatch "Shinobi is written as heart of blade! Kamen Rider Shinobi!" ―Shinobi's introduction to Mowgli.src Rentaro Kagura (神蔵 蓮太郎 Kagura Rentaro) is Kamen Rider Shinobi (仮面ライダーシノビ Kamen Raidā Shinobi), a Rider from the year 2022 of Geiz Revive's timeline who appears in The Jungle Book: Hey Ho! Zi-O. His powers however were stolen in 2022 and reduced into an Another Ridewatch, where it made its way to Rentaro of 2019 and turned him into Another Shinobi (アナザーシノビ Anazā Shinobi). Contentsshow Character History 2019 After being beaten by thugs when standing up for a friend, Rentaro's desire for strength reaches Heure, who imbued him with the Shinobi Anotherwatch, transforming him into his corrupted future self. With his newfound ability, Shinobi went on a vigilante spree, killing the thugs from earlier before fighting against Zi-O and Geiz. Shinobi was subjected to the alternate Woz's future manipulation, first attacking Zi-O when he was spirited by his original iteration and second after being left defenseless against Kamen Rider Woz.Happy New Woz 2019 Although he was doubted by his actions, the Anotherwatch influences him to become a king and continue hunting earlier thugs. Sougo's words of encouragement however reach him, allowing Rentaro to give a futile resistance against Sworz. With the Shinobi Ridewatch obtained, White Woz uses it to assume Futurering Shinobi and put an end to the Another Rider, saving Rentaro and destroying the Ridewatch. Amazing! Era! Future! 2022 2022 As a result of Oma Zi-O's destruction in the Day of Oma, Rentaro Kagura becomes Kamen Rider Shinobi in the future. When Sougo dreams of being in the New Year’s Day of 2022, Rentaro rescued him from a team of Stardust Ninja Dustards.Happy New Woz 2019 When Sworz came into 2022, he harvested the Shinobi Anotherwatch, removing Rentaro of his powers and the Dustards he was fighting against. Amazing! Era! Future! 2022 Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi TBA Personality Rentaro is a brave, strong-willed individual who protects the weak from those who misuse their powers for evil in 2022. However, in 2019, he himself is rather weak and willingly let himself be victimized by the people who harassed his friend. This also drove him with the desire to gain power to get back on those people, which leads to him becoming an Another Rider. Forms Another Shinobi Kamen Rider Shinobi KRZiO-Another Shinobi Kamen Rider Shinobi KRZiO-Shinobi Kamen Rider Shinobi "Dare ja? Ore ja? Ninja! Shinobi! Kenzan!" ―Transformation announcementsrc Rider Statistics ◾Rider Height: 186.1 cm. ◾Rider Weight: 86.2 kg. Ability Parameters ◾Punching Power: 6.6 t. ◾Kicking Power: 13.2 t. ◾Maximum Jump Height: 68.0 m. ◾Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 3.0 sec. Kamen Rider Shinobi's suit consists of the following parts: ◾Shinobi Head (シノビヘッド Shinobi Heddo) - The helmet. ◾Onmitsu Met (オンミツメット Onmitsu Metto) - The outer head armor. It's structure is designed to prevent enemies from spotting Shinobi during stealth operations. ◾Hachi Gane Brain (ハチガネブレイン Hachi Gane Burein) - The grey forehead armor that has a shuriken emblem engraved into it. It analyses Shinobi's surrounding environment and utilises its information to derive optimum solutions to problems and execute adjustments to ninjutsu maneuvers. ◾Senri Goggles (センリゴーグル Senri Gōguru) - The eye lenses. They can see up to 10km, and can utilise multiple channels of vision such as night vision and perspective mode. ◾Jigoku Sonar (ジゴクソナー Jigoku Sonā) - Shinobi's auditory hearing devices located within the Shinobi Head. It is super sensitive, allowing Shinobi to hear leaves falling from 10km away. By combining information from the Senri Goggles, the Jigoku Sonar allows Shinobi to visualise potential threats hiding from sight. ◾Shuriken Antenna (シュリケンアンテナ Shuriken Antena) - The giant shuriken placed in the middle of Shinobi's face. It enables communication across multiple channels, and can even pick up signals that are in digitised or encrypted form. ◾Suiton Guard (スイトンガード Suiton Gādo) - Shinobi's breathing apparatus. The interior is composed of 22 layers of filters, allowing Shinobi to breathe even when underwater. Additionally, it can change the temperature of any exhaust released to the temperature of the outside air. ◾Erikami Jammer (エリマキジャマー Erimaki Jamā) - The scarf. It can shift itself to reduce the hit rate of enemies, effectively acting as a sort of protective barrier. Additionally, it is capable of radio interference. ◾Shuriken Protector (シュリケンプロテクター Shuriken Purotekutā) - The chestplate. It is composed of Giyaman Ceramic (ギヤマンセラミック Giyaman Seramikku), which is not only lightweight, by contains high defensive power and radiowave absorbing properties. In an emergency, it can be purged from the chest to act as a decoy. It contains numerous Sticky Shurikens (スティッキーシュリケン Sutikkī Shuriken) inside which can be materialised in the hands. ◾Kata Protector (カタプロテクター Kata Purotekutā) - The shoulder armor. It is composed of the same Giyaman Ceramic that the Shuriken Protector is made of, resulting in a highly defensive, lightweight armor with radiowave absorbing properties. Three scrolls can be inserted into each shoulder, which act as the source of power during ninjutsu manoeuvres.. ◾Shinobi Suit (シノビスーツ Shinobi Sūtsu) - The bodysuit. The entire suit is highly flexible and acts as a second muscular system, increasing Shinobi's strength. ◾Nanairo Hide (ナナイロハイド Nanairo Haido) - The upper arms. The hexagonal print on the upper arms are optical camouflage devices that can form a curved electromagentic wave field to dazzle and stun enemies. ◾Shinobi Arm (シノビアーム Shinobi Āmu) - The arms. A high-functioning noise canceller is installed, allowing quick quiet movements. Additionally, the inbuilt Shunbin Booster (シュンビンブースター Shunbin Būsutā) increases the Shinobi Arm's agility. The output of the noise canceller and Shunbin Booster can be adjusted according to the user's will. ◾Ude Slinger (ウデスリンガー Ude Suringā) - The forearm armor. It is basically a rope made from special super-elastic fibre called Kumonoito 22 (クモノイト22 Kumonoito 22) which can absorb shock impacts, reducing strain on forearms. Moreover, the Ude Slinger can unwind and be used as a tradtional rope. ◾In Gloves (イングローブ In Gurōbu) - The hands. By positioning each finger digit in a certain position, ninjutsu techniques can be activated. ◾Shinobi Legs (シノビレッグ Shinobi Reggu) - The legs. A high-functioning noise canceller is installed, allowing quick quiet movements. Additionally, the inbuilt Chouyaku Booster (チョウヤクブースター Chouyaku Būsutā) increases the Shinobi Leg's jumping power. The output of the noise canceller and Chouyaku Booster can be adjusted according to the user's will. ◾Dai Protector (ダイプロテクター Dai Purotekutā) - The upper leg armor. It is composed of Giyaman Ceramic. It is equipped with Sticky Kunai (スティッキークナイ Sutikkī Kunai) that can be materialised in the hands. ◾Hiza Protectors (ヒザプロテクター Hiza Purotekutā) - The kneepads. It is made of Giyaman Ceramic, making them highly defensive and lightweight along with the ability to absorb radiowaves. A smoke discharger is installed, allowing Shinobi to create smokescreens, ◾Ashi Slinger (アシスリンガー Ashi Suringā) - The lower legs and shin armor. It is basically a rope made from special super-elastic fibre called Kumonoito 22 which can absorb shock impacts, reducing strain on forearms. Moreover, the Ude Slinger can unwind and be used as a tradtional rope. ◾Shinobi Shoes (シノビシューズ Shinobi Shūzu) - The feet. By changing the frictional force on whatever surface it comes into contact with, the Shinobi Shoes allow Shinobi to walk on walls or ceilings. Also, when jumping from a tall distance, the sound of footsteps or impact will be cancelled, preventing detection. His attacks includes: ◾Ninpo Kirisute (忍法キリステ Ninpō Kirisute): Summons a Ninjatō from the back of his belt. Shinobi's SO-DO figure reveals that he can also summon two of them at once. ◾Strong Ninpo (ストロング忍法 Sutorongu Ninpō): Fires a stream of flame from his hand. ◾Megaton Ninpo (メガトン忍法 Megaton Ninpō): Summons a giant tornado to lift his targets in mid-air. ◾Finish Ninpo (フィニッシュ忍法 Finisshu Ninpō): Attacks his opponents in high speed movements while shrouded in purple aura. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 17-18